1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to power supplies, particular to a power supply circuit that includes a spike suppression circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices use multi-phase power supplies. However, in using the multi-phase power supplies, one or more phases of the multi-phase power supplies may generate corresponding voltage spikes, which will lead to an imbalance of output voltages. Even more, if a voltage spike generated by a multi-phase power supply is higher than a rated voltage, the multi-phase power supply may be damaged. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.